


大少爺小管家 3

by 17_bit



Series: 大少爺小管家 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 胡亂寫的妖怪paro





	大少爺小管家 3

所以他踮著腳尖在鎮上的大布告欄張貼徵人啟事，今天是禮拜三，崔韓率不知道夫勝寬有沒有別的打工，他艱難的伸出手要壓平翹起的邊角，對方圓滾滾的臉就出現在他面前，夫勝寛亮晶晶的眼睛直盯著他看，他直起身子幫忙妖怪少年貼好了佈告。

「小朋友你自己一個人來貼布告啊？」「我爺爺讓我來的。」崔韓率乖巧的回答，他成功引起了夫勝寬對他的興趣，這是走向成功的第一步。他露出了練習一段時間的微笑對著夫勝寬，對方馬上喊他可愛，妖怪少爺很興奮，認為自己做的非常好。

「我是勝寬～你叫什麼名字啊？」「我是韓率。」「韓率？」夫勝寬露出了有點疑惑的表情，他蹲下來以符合崔韓率身高的位置跟他對視，「跟我認識的一個人名字一樣呢，對方長得很帥喔～韓率也長得很帥。」妖怪少年一下紅了臉，他沒有想到夫勝寬還記得他，甚至認為他帥，他稍嫌彆扭的扭動身子，然後指著剛剛貼上的招募公告，試圖用最誠懇的眼神誘拐夫勝寬來面試。

「勝寬哥哥在找工作嗎，要不要來我家工作？」  
夫勝寬看起來受寵若驚，崔韓率趕緊抓著對方的手，希望對方不要因此就跑走，「我只是很喜歡哥哥、」

崔韓率差點把舌頭咬掉，他在說什麼鬼話，他是很喜歡夫勝寬沒錯啦，但不是人類那種戀愛的喜歡，他自己這樣猜，雖然哥哥笑他像個情竇初開的小妖怪，但崔韓率堅信他只是很久沒看到像夫勝寬那麼好吃的人類罷了。  
「這種話可不能亂說！」夫勝寬斥責他，妖怪少年一臉呆愣，人類男孩突然給他上起了課，說是他這個年紀的小孩說這種話很危險，並不是所有人都是好人。

「可是勝寬哥哥是好人吧？」6千多歲還假裝是小男孩誘拐純情少年的他才是壞人吧。

「我是好人沒錯，但、」「那就好啦！」崔韓率拉著夫勝寬的手，他蹦蹦跳跳的扯著對方說要去他家裡面試，「工作一點都不難的！」不管三七二十一，先把人弄到家裡就有勝算，夫勝寬被半拖半拉的，崔韓率長得很可愛，喜歡小孩子的他一下子就被對方給擄獲，這也是為什麼他會主動跟對方講話。

兩個人到了門口夫勝寬才覺得不妙，這大到誇張的建築物是怎麼回事，他可不記得他們鎮上有這樣的建築物啊？轉頭看著牽著他手的小男孩，夫勝寬突然覺得對方有些眼熟。

「我說，韓率啊、」「少爺您回來了。」

一個低沈的聲音傳來，夫勝寬看了過去，是一個老爺爺，對方雖然頭髮花白，但看向他們的眼神依然犀利，夫勝寬緊張了起來，他把手從崔韓率手中抽出來，向老爺爺鞠躬道歉，他才要轉身逃走，一陣暈眩他就不醒人事了。  
「少爺，您這樣真的很不好呢。」

變回原本樣貌的妖怪少爺一把將昏倒的夫勝寬攬進懷裡，他將人公主抱了起來，「都是你嚇到他了。」崔韓率不滿的要管家爺爺閉嘴。他承認自己這樣做真的有點過了，作為大妖怪隨便對人類施法實在是太過魯莽，但看到要逃的夫勝寬，他下意識就是先把人昏過去再說，他有些懊惱的咋嘴，自己就真的跟哥哥所說的一樣，像個情竇初開的毛頭妖怪，他都要懷疑起自己根本尚未動情過了。

他把夫勝寬先安排在自己的寢室，妖怪少爺跑去書房裡冷靜，妖通鏡的對面是正在玩積木的小麻糬，妖怪男孩抬頭看了他叔叔一眼，對對方看起來喪志的模樣毫無興趣，「小麻糬～爸爸呢～」「去接爹地回家。」小男孩用積木蓋出了不可思議精緻的大廈，崔韓率想著下次要給小麻糬買更好的玩具，開始跟他小侄子打聽夫勝寬的消息。

「嗯⋯⋯小麻糬⋯⋯勝寬哥哥最近有沒有提到我啊？」小男孩停下了動作，眼睛亮晶晶的，看起來是因為提到了夫勝寬看起來很開心，然後又像想到什麼突然有些難過的模樣。「沒有，但是勝寬哥哥說他以後不能來幼兒園了。」

大抵是幼兒園目前的經濟負荷已經達到上限，沒有辦法再付夫勝寬打工費，雖然還是偶爾去幫忙，但人類男孩還是得找別的工作來養活自己，崔韓率漾起嘴角，「讓勝寬哥哥來叔叔家工作怎麼樣？」妖怪少爺想把小麻糬拉進同一陣線，對方可以說是相當有利的同伴，果不其然對方一臉興奮，整個人都趴上了妖通鏡上，「這樣我每天都可以見到勝寬哥哥了嗎？」「當然！不過⋯⋯」

崔韓率思考了一下，還是把自己變回小孩的模樣，小麻糬愣了一下，看著自己的叔叔縮小成跟他差不多的高度，他歪著頭眨眨大眼睛不理解。「叔叔以後會用這個模樣來跟勝寬哥哥見面，小麻糬可不要拆穿我喔。」悟性很高的妖怪男孩大概理解他叔叔的用意，畢竟他家爸爸也很長變成一些奇怪的動物或模樣來討爹地歡心，小麻糬點點頭，覺得大人的世界很難懂，不過乖巧的他會好好聽話。

「叔叔變成小孩子模樣的時候跟小麻糬就是朋友啦，你可以直接叫我韓率喔，叔叔再買玩具給你！」「那我要跟勝寬哥哥一起玩！」「當然！」  
很快跟孩子結成同盟的崔韓率很是興奮，他覺得把夫勝寬拐、不、是幫夫勝寬找工作的計畫進行的非常順利。

交代小麻糬讓李碩珉帶他們一家都來大宅吃晚餐，崔韓率保持著孩子的模樣去推開他臥室的大門，果不然床上的人已經醒了，那個人僵硬的待在床上，大妖怪蹦蹦跳掉的跑了過去。

「勝寬哥哥！你沒事嗎？」「韓率？這裡是哪裡？」崔韓率扯了個謊說是夫勝寛突然昏倒他才讓管家爺爺送他來房間休息，為了讓對方能夠有來他家工作的意願，崔韓率把管家爺爺在夫勝寛的記憶裡改成了和藹可親的形象，他當然也勒令本人要保持這個模樣。

「勝寬哥哥要不要留下來吃晚餐？旼農會一起來喔！」拋出小麻糬當作誘餌，崔韓率知道夫勝寛很喜歡對方，看見人類少年眼睛亮起來的模樣，崔韓率有點吃味，但還是覺得自家姪子真的很不錯的同盟。

「韓率認識旼農阿？世界還真小......」夫勝寛嘟囔著，其實崔韓率不是沒有想過夫勝寬把他跟原本的崔韓率連結在一起的可能性，但人類都是笨蛋來著，也沒有人會相信一個少年外貌的傢伙已經六千多歲，還可以變大變小。


End file.
